


Youngling

by acidcheri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Luke Skywalker is a teacher, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Young Ben Solo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidcheri/pseuds/acidcheri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierwszy uczeń Obi-Wan'a Kenobi'ego przeszedł na Ciemną stronę Mocy. Czy pierwszego ucznia Luke'a Skywalker'a czeka ten sam los?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngling

**Author's Note:**

> beta: arhkym

Luke Skywalker obserwował ćwiczących padawanów. Jego wzrok szczególnie skupiał się na wysokiej, smukłej sylwetce Bena Solo. Czarne kosmyki opadały posklejane na zroszone potem czoło młodzieńca. Jego ruchy były płynne i zwinne, jednak adeptowi widocznie brakowało cierpliwości, powodując widoczne dla starszego Jedi drobne błędy i niedociągnięcia. 

Pomimo upływu sporej ilości czasu, Luke wciąż widział w nim siostrzeńca, który jako dziecko patrzył na niego swoimi dużymi, ciemnymi oczami. Kojarzyły mu się one z kosmosem - ciemnym, bezkresnym, w którym tak łatwo można się zgubić, jeżeli nie będzie się ostrożnym. Mężczyzna lubi, gdy jego wzrok ciągle napotykał obserwujące go z ciekawością i podziwem oczy Bena. 

Luke Skywalker wciąż zastanawiał się, jak z dwojga tak perfekcyjnych ludzi powstał chłopak tak zniszczony. Uszkodzony. Ben był wysoki - o wiele wyższy niż większość młodzieńców w jego wieku. Nos i uszy były za duże, a twarz pociągła i niezbyt przypominająca twarze rodziców. Zamiast pewności siebie, której zarówno Han jak i Leia byli pełni w jego wieku oraz wiele lat później, Luke dostrzegał niepewność. Strach. Potrafił wyczuć w chłopaku wewnętrzny konflikt oraz pociąg do Ciemnej strony Mocy. 

Mężczyzna nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli, że z jego ojcem było podobnie. Zapewne proces zachodził w zupełnie inny sposób, jednak Luke potrafił wyobrazić sobie Anakina Skywalkera targanego wątpliwościami i sprzecznymi emocjami, podczas gdy Obi-Wan Kenobi przyglądał się swojemu wychowankowi tak, jak on teraz to robi.  

Po raz pierwszy zrozumiał, co czuł jego zmarły Mistrz. Jak wiele bólu spotkało go w życiu, gdyż teraz sam posiada ucznia, który został skuszony mylną potęgą Ciemnej strony Mocy. W Benie ona dopiero kiełkuje, lecz jeśli Luke nie zrobi czegoś z tym natychmiast, bardzo prawdopodobne, że straci młodego Solo na zawsze.  

Pierwszy uczeń Obi-Wan'a Kenobi'ego przeszedł na Ciemną stronę Mocy. Czy pierwszego ucznia Luke'a Skywalker'a czeka ten sam los? 

Starszy Jedi nie może go stracić. Nie może. Nie pozwoli, aby ten chłopak zboczył ze swojej ścieżki. Raz wpuszczona do umysłu Ciemna strona Mocy powoli obdziera cię z resztek dobroci i rozumu, doprowadzając do szaleństwa i całkowitego zatracenia się w poszukiwaniu siły i potęgi. 

Lecz on na to nie pozwoli. 

W końcu to syn Hana i Lei, jego najlepszego przyjaciela i ukochanej siostry.


End file.
